From a Flock to a Flock
by The Masked Wanderer
Summary: The Flock share haikus together. A heartwarming moment for the most unfortunate family in the world. Slight Max/Fang romance.


From a Flock to a Flock

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride at all. Though if I did, I would let them be free, like normal, happy kids, and let them share many happy moments like the one they're going to experience right now! ENJOY!**

**(Fang)**

Fly, my precious bird  
Fly to the heavenly skies  
I worship your love

**(Max)**

Fly, cute daredevil  
You give me big fantasies  
Of adrenaline

**(Fang)**

Fly, my sweet angel  
Make all of my dreams come true  
Become my lover

**(Angel)**

Fly, my cute parents  
Your love caress my soul  
Your bodies warm me

**(Gasman)**

Fly, my psychic sis'  
Let your gift spread to the world  
And to our dark minds

**(Iggy)**

Fly, nudge in the wind  
Nudge the darkness from the land  
Nudge my darkness back

**(Nudge)**

Fly, my blind buddy  
Fly without fear or darkness  
Clouding your strong heart

**(Max)**  
Fly, my destiny  
Come with me, and let us make  
A bright, better world

**(Fang)**  
Fly, my strong eagle  
Let us ride against the tides  
That try to slay us

**(Gasman)**

Fly, my would-be bro  
Light up my life with your wings  
And tell me stories!

**(Angel)**

Fly, my loving mom  
Give me a bundle of love, and  
A pinch of sugar

**(Angel)**

Fly, my farting kin  
Show the world you're not a kid  
That you are a man

**(Iggy)**  
Fly, my bestest friend  
Together, we can make some  
big plans of grandeur

**(Nudge)**  
Fly, my wise mentor  
Teach me the ways of the bird  
Shape me like yourself

* * *

"Awwwww..." Max and Angel sighed at the last haiku, crystals in place of their eyes. The boys just rolled their eyes.

"Whatever," The Gasman retorted. "What's really cool was the one Iggy wrote! 'Together, we can make some great plans of grandeur!' Now THAT"S poetry!"

Nudge puched Gasman in the arm. "For your information, spoilsport," she pouted, "the word was 'big', not 'great'. Secondly, when have you knuckleheads ever come up with plans of grandeur?"

Iggy looked up from where he was sitting, even though he was blind and couldn't see anything that was going on in front of him, and couldn't get up to try and stop it. "Hey, I heard that! Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I don't have feelings too!"

Fang nodded in agreement. "True. Haikus are pretty hard to write, especially considering the limiting syllable count..." He threw a rock into the distance and looked up at the clouds. "I'm pretty sure a lot of people are doing those right now, trying to find the perfect word choice to make the most impactful messages, the ones that will remain in our hearts forever..."

Gasman, Iggy, and Nudge all started to cry. "Wow, Fang; that was beautiful!" Nudge choked on her words as tears swelled up in her eyes.

"What? I was just reading a scrap piece of paper from the book that Max had written on." He held up the flimsey, crumpled piece of paper to illustrate his point.

Max chuckled, holding the rock that Fang had accidently chucked in the wrong direction. "Yeah, as if someone like Fang could say anything poetic."

Fang scoffed at this comment. "Whatever, 'eagle'..."

Max blushed in response. "You said it, 'cute daredevil'."

As they locked their eyes together, trying to find words to express the sweet passion and emotion felt in their hearts at that moment, they were interrupted by a sweet, little girls angelic voice.

"Well, I think the one that Max wrote about making a bright and better world was pretty cool." Angel smiled sweetly at Max, and her heart just seemed to melt onto the rocks that lay beneath her.

"Aww, you really think so, baby?" Max opened her arms, and Angel flew over to her and wrapped her own arms around her mother, her protecter, and her closest friend, allowing her warmth to sooth her soul. "Well, you're not too shabby of a writer yourself. Isn't that right, 'cute dad'?"

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Fang actually blushed. Everyone laughed when seeing this. Except for Iggy. He was blind. And also an idiot. LOL. Just kidding. He's awesome.

Nudge looked at where Iggy was and flew to where he was sitting. "So, my blind buddy, you feel dark at all?"

Iggy smiled. "Well, maybe just a little bit."

"Well never fear. The Nudge is here! I'll nudge away your troubles."

Deep down, Iggy couldn't help but feel a bit happy. Even after everything, he still had friends to keep him up even when he was down. It wasn't much, but it meant all the world to him.

While Max and Angel were having a cute moment, Nudge and Iggy were having a friendship moment, Gasman was just beaming around, and Fang was just being Fang, Total chimed in and blurted. "I bet I could write about a million books if I had human hands. THen I'd be living the dream; fancy limosines, a lifetime supply of doggy treats...oh yeah, I could even get to ride a yacht! I've never ridden a yacht. Also-"

"We get it, Total, we get it! You'll be famous some day." Max laughed whole-heartedly, as if there wasn't a care in the world for her.

They had found the book somewhere in an alley somewhere. It didn't have anything in it, so they had just started writing in it, just random haikus that Jeb had taught them how to write before he had left. They were sitting on a beach in Chicago, just lazing around and having a nice moment, not caring about anything.

Just like six normal kids, having fun. It was the most heart-warming moment for the most unfortunate family in the world...


End file.
